Al fondo del agua
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si una enorme roca estuviera encima de él, quitándole el aire e impidiendo que pudiera moverse. Shisui, vagando en el fondo del agua, soñaba con un futuro donde los Uchiha y Konoha no tuvieran que ser enemigos. Mas nada podía hacer: él estaba muerto... Sarada, ése era su nombre... "Era realmente triste, en verdad creí que lo lograría."


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía, no permito que se publique en cualquier otro foro. Sin excepciones.**

 **Aviso:** **Este** ** _Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._**

 ** _Personaje: Shisui_** ** _mi amor_** ** _Uchiha_**

 ** _/*/•/*/•/*/_**

 **Al fondo del agua**

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si una enorme roca estuviera encima de él, quitándole el aire e impidiendo que pudiera moverse. Pasaron algunos segundos para que pudiera abrir los ojos. Pero no pudo ver nada, todo estaba oscuro.

Parpadeó creyendo que se trataba de un problema ocular. Sin embargo, la oscuridad seguía frente a él. No entendía qué estaba pasando, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, no reconocía el lugar. ¿Quién podría hacerlo si no veía nada?

De repente, sus manos percibieron una sensación conocida: la del agua. Entonces recordó todo: recordó la aldea, recordó a los Uchiha y recordó a Danzou. Recordó la pérdida de sus ojos y recordó su despedida hacia su mejor amigo: Itachi. Recordó su último deseo y lo revivió ahí, en la oscuridad; ahí, en la nada. Deseaba que los Uchiha un día encontraran la paz y la felicidad. Shisui, vagando en el fondo del agua, soñaba con un futuro donde los Uchiha y Konoha no tuvieran que ser enemigos, no tuvieran que cuidarse la espalda de sí mismos. Soñaba mucho, tal vez, pero lo hacía por las familias que aún tenían rescate, por las familias que él vio crecer. Lo hacía por Sasuke e Itachi, porque ellos merecían algo más que muerte y dolor.

Mas nada podía hacer Shisui. Él se encontraba muerto, en la nada. Él sólo viajaba sin saber a dónde, sin saber lo que ocurriría. Sólo esperaba que su sacrificio sirviera de algo. Esperaba que Itachi encontrara una manera de salvar a la aldea y al clan. Confiaba en él.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de agua. Pero no importaba: ya no había oxígeno en ellos, ya no había vida en ese cuerpo. Cualquier cosa que le sucediera ahora no haría ningún cambio.

Y mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras aceptaba su muerte, pensó en lo mucho que deseó ser él quien cambiara la situación en Konoha. Pensó en lo mucho que soñó cuando niño en terminar con las guerras. Pensó y pensó… Qué estupidez haber soñado con eso.

Esperó a que su cuerpo tocara tierra, esperó a que su espalda se topara con el fondo del río. Mas su camino siguió sin encontrar un fin.

Abrió los ojos, confundido. Una luz intensa, de un color azul claro, lo llenó por completo. ¿Ésa era la luz de la que tanto hablaban cuando se referían a la muerte? Parpadeó. Sus ojos estaban de regreso… ¿Era eso lo que sucedía luego de fallecer? ¿Acaso te recuperabas mágicamente, como si se tratara de un ninjutsu médico?

Cuando era sólo un niño, le dijeron muchas cosas acerca de la muerte; la mayoría no eran agradables. Le advirtieron de la oscuridad y del dolor, de la montaña de la muerte y de los shinigami. Sin embargo, Shisui había notado que lo que más temían los Uchiha de la muerte, era el olvido o el morir sin poder. Los Uchiha confiaban ciegamente en el honor y su deseo era morir con ello. Detestaban la idea de ser olvidados o de no ser honrados luego de su muerte.

Y, aunque Shisui estaba orgulloso de ser un Uchiha y respetaba a los mismos, no llevaba consigo la vergüenza de su suicidio. Él era consciente de que para los Uchiha en general, su acción no sería valorada; aunque se quedaba con el hecho de que Itachi pudiera valorarla. Se quedaba con la esperanza de ser él el cambio que los Uchiha necesitaban.

Así, dejó que el agua lo arrastrara a donde quisiese. Quizá no necesitaría cruzar una montaña; quizá, después de todo, sólo viajaría en el agua. Quizá. O quizá, el río únicamente estaba llevándolo a cumplir su último deseo.

Tras pasar unos minutos, Shisui escuchó una voz femenina alterada por el agua. Buscó con la mirada el proceder de esa voz, mas no pudo encontrar nada. No hacía falta: frente a él, apareció una imagen borrosa que poco a poco fue aclarándose. En ésta, vio, como si se tratara de una pantalla de cine, a una niña de cabello negro recolocarse las gafas. Miraba a una mujer alta y de cabello rosado –a quien Shisui creyó reconocer como una de las compañeras de Sasuke – que tendía la ropa en el patio de una amplia casa.

— ¿Papá usa lentes? — preguntó la niña, acercándose más a la mujer.

— Uh… No, no que yo recuerde. — respondió la dama, un tanto dudosa.

Shisui vio en el rostro de la niña el enojo que se aproximaba. La mujer de cabello rosa tomó otra prenda para colgarla en el tendedero y le dio a Shisui la oportunidad de leer en su espalda el símbolo Uchiha. Sonrió, la pequeña tímida lo había conseguido después de todo: Sakura había conquistado el corazón de Sasuke. Entonces, asumió Shisui, lo que veía era el futuro. Esa niña era la descendiente Uchiha, era el fruto de sus esfuerzos. Así que, después de todo, sí había servido de algo el sacrificio.

Empero, la escena se transformó ante la reacción de una Sakura ofendida por la pregunta de su hija. Sarada, ése era su nombre. Un nombre de carácter fuerte y dulce a la vez.

Y como si hubiera caído un cuerpo más al agua, la escena se descompuso en ondas.

— ¡Papá! — gritó Sarada mientras una nueva imagen se formaba frente a Shisui.

La niña, temblorosa, era apuntada por una katana que sostenía un hombre de espalda ancha y cabello negro. El rostro del sujeto se suavizó de inmediato y Shisui lo reconoció casi al instante.

— ¿Tú eres… Sarada? — inquirió nervioso Sasuke.

Sarada asintió y Sasuke soltó su katana. Qué triste que aquélla hubiera sido la primera interacción padre-hija.

— ¿De verdad funcionó lo que traté de hacer? — se preguntó Shisui al ver la relación rota entre Sasuke y su hija. ¿Qué habría ocurrido para que eso terminara así? ¿En qué se había convertido el mundo ninja si Sasuke había desconocido a su hija?

Una ráfaga de shuriken se dirigió a una temerosa Sarada, pero la espalda de Sasuke irrumpió en su camino. Sarada miró asombrada a su padre y éste apenas le dirigió una mirada antes de que el grito de Sakura retumbara en el agua. ¿Qué clase de familia era ésa?

Shisui rió. Por supuesto, se trataba de los Uchiha. Ellos nunca habían sido muy cariñosos; mas sí habían demostrado hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a sus seres queridos. Nadie amaba como un Uchiha.

"Mi esposa no es una mujer débil."

"Con esto ya puedes curarte tú misma, ¿cierto?"

"Sí. Gracias, cariño."

"Mamá, ahora yo te protegeré."

"Estoy tan contenta de que estés a salvo."

"Papá, ¿crees que tus sentimientos estén verdaderamente conectados con los de mamá?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo es que es eso todo lo que puedes decir al respecto?"

"Porque te tenemos, Sarada."

— Je, a Itachi le gustaría ver esto. — dijo Shisui luego de que todas esas escenas se le presentaran.

Parecía que lo que había ahí, en esas imágenes y en esas palabras, era el futuro de los Uchiha. Parecía que de una manera algo rebuscada, el sacrificio de Shisui había servido de algo.

Quizá los Uchiha no fueran lo que muchos deseaban, pero había en esa niña algo que nadie hubiera creído. Shisui se regodeaba creyendo que fue por él que el cambio había ocurrido, que los Uchiha habían cambiado; mas la voz de Sarada volvió a mostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

— No es como si pudiera entregarle el desayuno a todos en la aldea. En lugar de eso, he decidido convertirme en hokage. — dijo orgullosa a un compañero suyo.

— ¿Hokage? — exclamó Shisui, impactado. — ¡¿Hokage?! ¡¿Ella ha dicho hokage?! ¡Jé! ¡Eso sí que supera mis expectativas!

A pesar de que reconocía que Sarada tenía dentro de sí otro tipo de Uchiha, uno que no había visto en otro lado, no había considerado esa posibilidad. Pero no le molestaba, no esta vez. En esos momentos, en los que el agua le regaló la evolución de Sarada, Shisui no vio los errores del clan Uchiha en ella, no vio la ambición del clan Uchiha ni el odio del clan Uchiha. Shisui vio en la Sarada de quince años que protegió, junto a Kabuto, al orfanato de Konoha, a una mujer muy fuerte. Shisui vio en la Sarada de diecisiete que sacaba de la depresión a su mejor amigo, a una mujer sensible. Shisui vio en la Sarada de diecinueve años que luchaba por los derechos de la reciente gran aldea, la Aldea de la Luna, a una mujer justa. Y, finalmente, Shisui vio en la Sarada de veintidós años, que agitaba su sombrero de hokage frente a una Konoha que la amaba, a la mujer que cambió la percepción de los Uchiha hacia Konoha y viceversa.

Una última vez, antes de por fin perderse en el fondo del agua, Shisui sonrió.

— Así que éste es el final de todo. — dijo para sí mismo. — Ella lo cambiará todo, no seré yo. — dijo mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

...

Cuando Itachi ingresó a una habitación blanca luego de la última batalla contra Sasuke, encontró a Shisui, con el cabello mojado, sentado en un sofá blanco. Le sonreía; así fue el reencuentro de los mejores amigos.

— No pongas esa cara, Itachi. Sasuke estará bien y será feliz. — le dijo Shisui.

Itachi suspiró previo a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — preguntó. — Había odio en todo su ser… ¿Cómo lo logrará?

— Porque tendrá una familia que lo amará como lo amas tú. Y su hija… su hija será todo lo que hemos querido para los Uchiha. — recitó Shisui con una mirada llena de orgullo. — Yo la vi antes de llegar aquí. Vi el futuro de Konoha y de los Uchiha.

— ¿Y cómo era? — cuestionó Itachi, interesado.

Shisui rió. Su orgullo había sido golpeado, pero ése había sido de los golpes que disfrutaba, que le enseñaban.

— Era realmente triste, en verdad creí que lo lograría.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Por fin escribí sobre Shisui. No es como siempre lo imaginé, pero me gustó mucho. Creo que esta vez no lo escribí por el reto, sino porque quise. Honestamente, no espero los mil favoritos ni nada de eso... Es hermoso simplemente escribir por escribir.**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
